


Coming For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ...i think, Costumes, M/M, Sexy Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey, I'm home!", Cris called, unable to contain his excitement as he bounded down the corridor, sticking his head into all the different rooms. He frowned when Leo wasn't in any of the first few, heart plummeting at the idea that he might have been alone. "I'm in the kitchen", Leo called, light voice echoing down the hall - as if he was miles away. Cristiano moved faster than he ever did on the field.</p><p>He didn't expect the sight that greeted him inside the kitchen, stopping dead in the door way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title, forgive me...

Cristiano doesn't expect much when he arrives home, hasn't expected much in years. With his mother living in Portugal, Christmas is usually a solitary holiday, his teammates and friends too preoccupied with their own families. 

It was different this year though, his first Christmas with his boyfriend Lionel Messi. They'd been going out for a few months now, finally deciding to make it official after several steamy late night encounters. 

Cristiano was on cloud nine now, especially when he parked the car into his drive and saw that the lights were on, Christmas tree shining through the window. There were some added additions too, like the wreath now hanging on the front door. 

The smile on Cristiano's face was almost painful now, as he slid his key into the door, heart speeding up as it clicked open. 

"Honey, I'm home!", Cris called, unable to contain his excitement as he bounded down the corridor, sticking his head into all the different rooms. He frowned when Leo wasn't in any of the first few, heart plummeting at the idea that he might have been alone. 

"I'm in the kitchen", Leo called, light voice echoing down the hall - as if he was miles away. Cristiano moved faster than he ever did on the field. 

He didn't expect the sight that greeted him inside the kitchen, stopping dead in the door way. 

The table was beautifully decorated, Christmas music playing softly in the background, and Leo was bent over checking the oven. It wasn't a particularly odd sight in and of itself, no it was Leo was wearing that gave him pause. 

One of Cris's favourite assets of Leo was his ass, and it looked even better now framed by a red velvet skirt lined with white fur. His normally stocky thighs and slender legs also looked beautiful, clad in white stocking and red heels. Cristiano didn't know exactly what kink he was appreciating. 

Leo knew he was watching too, enticingly wiggling back and forth as he peeked back at the other. 

"Leo", Cris gasped, hand still clutching at the door as he gaped at his boyfriend. The other made a show out of straightening up, pulling off his red oven mitts and turning to fully face him. It was only then that Cris noticed his Santa hat and that the skirt was actually a dress, cinching in at his waist before flaring out attractively. 

"Leo", Cris breathed, stepping forward slowly like a man possessed. Then he crossed the room in a rush, halting a foot away from Leo, as if waiting for instructions. 

"Happy Christmas", Leo said, daintly placing a hand on Cris's heaving chest before pushing up to brush a kiss against his cheek. The sound of Cristiano swallowing was audible, even to Leo. 

"What's this for?", Cristiano asked, hands sneaking up to grip Leo's waist. He felt taught and hard under the velvet, Cris's fingers nearly reaching each other as he held him. 

"A present for my special man", Leo replied, his neck looking long and beautiful as he tilted his head to gaze up at Cris from under his eyelashes. Cristiano hadn't been so hard since he was a teenager. 

"You're too good for me baby", Cris said, reaching up to cup Leo's face. The kiss that followed was painstakingly gentle, just a press of their lips together - a promise of affection between the two. 

"If you sit down I can serve dinner", Leo said, the bobble on his hat falling forward as he dipped his head. Cristiano twisted to glance at the beautifully laid table, before turning back to survey Leo, tightening his grip around the others waist. 

Leo stared back at him with dark eyes, the mood changing instantly. 

Cristiano wasn't sure who moved first, the two colliding almost painfully as they kissed each other. Leo was considerably taller in the heels but he still needed to wrap his arms around Cris to reach him, tongues curling together messily as they clung to one another. 

"Up", Cris ordered, hitching Leo's legs up around his waist. Leo's heels dug almost uncomfortably into his back, but Cristiano ignored it in favour of kissing Leo. 

Cris banged against the table behind him as he maneuvered towards the door, struggling to see as Leo covering his face in kisses, missing his lips each time. 

"Leo", Cris whined, almost tripping as the other wriggled in his arms. He used him to open the door as punishment, laughing when Leo grunted in surprise. 

The trek upstairs was filled with laughter and giggles, and one stop half way up the stairs when Cris pressed Leo against the wall. One of Leo's shoes nearly got left behind too. 

Finally Leo landed on the bed with a gasp, air rushing out of him when Cristiano instantly launched himself on top of him. The first thing Cris did was knock the hat off, slipping his hands into the soft strands of Leo's brown hair and holding him in place - pressing their foreheads together as their breath mingled. 

"Love you", Cris whispered, kissing Leo softly. The other replied with a gentle smile, taking the hat off the bed and fixing it onto Cris's head carefully. 

"I think Mr.Claus deserves a reward", Leo teased, laughter cut off by Cristiano kissing his again. Leo easily accepted him closer, wrapping his arms and legs around his rival's body. 

"Does that make you Mrs.Claus?", Cris asked, looking handsome even with the hat. Maybe Leo was a bit biased but he thought Cris always looked beautiful. The most beautiful in fact. 

"Whatever you want, this is your present after all", Leo replied softly, stroking the soft skin of Cris's cheek. His bottom lip felt plump under Leo's thumb, slicked with Cristiano's tongue. 

"Lube", Cris grunted, too far gone to bother with any kind of build up. He knew Leo had went to a lot of effort to get ready for him, but the pressure of his cock pressing against the seams of his jeans was almost painful. 

"Don't need it", Leo replied quietly, looking gorgeous spread out beneath him, a flush rising in his cheeks. It took a lot of self control for Cristiano not to just agree and press inside of him. 

"No Leo", Cris said, blood rushing inside his ears as calmed himself down, ignoring that part of him who screamed to hurry up. He was surprised by the smirk on Leo's face, almost out of character, if he hadn't of known Leo so well. 

"I already prepared myself", Leo whispered teasingly, grinning when Cristiano groaned and pressed his forehead against his collarbone. 

He ripped his shirt over his head, hands shaking as he undid his belt. Leo's warm hands settled over his own, sitting up to help him steady his hands. Cristiano tipped his head back when he finally unleashed his cock, gasping when Leo wrapped a tight hand around him and began to jack him off. 

"Is this my present?", Leo asked innocently, thumb swiping over the pre-cum gathering at the tip of Cris's cock. His tongue curled against Cris's when the other pressed their mouths together messily. 

Cristiano didn't know where to touch, hands skipping up and down Leo's side as he fingered the velvet material that covered him. "God", Cristiano muttered, skin itching where Leo's skirt pressed against his skin. 

"Come on", Leo ordered, hands slipping down to grip the back of his own thighs and spread himself open. Cristiano's breath hitched when he realised Leo had nothing on underneath. 

He'd done it countless times before, but Cristiano still moaned when he pressed inside of him. He was already slick inside, and blindingly tight, as if it was his first time. 

Leo hitched his legs around his waist again, dragging his heel up the back of Cristiano's leg to spur him on. 

"Please Santie", Leo whimpered, always begging for more. He hated it when Cristiano tried to take it slow, demanding to be fucked harder. It never took much persuasion for Cristiano to comply. 

Cristiano gave him no warning, just pressed up on his knees and thrusted inside him. The angle wasn't completely right, but Cristiano didn't care as molded himself against Leo, hips slamming into him. 

Each thrust earned a moan from Leo, who racked his nails along the others back as he urged him on, whispering hotly against his ear. 

"More", Leo cried, "give it to me harder". 

Cristiano pushed fully onto his knees, feeling more breathless than he ever did on the field. Leo's thighs spread easily with his hands, skin dimpling when he applied pressure. One of Cristiano's favourite things to do was suck bruises into Leo's pale skin, knowing they were there under his clothes. 

Leo called him possessive, Cristiano just called it leaving his mark.

"Thank you", Cris whispered, seemingly unheard by Leo's who head was thrashing back against the bed as Cris fucked him. Cristiano couldn't help but hold on to his ribcage, marveling at how small Leo really was, especially compared to him. It made it feel even more like a privilege, being trusted by the other so much to see him like this, to have him like this. 

Cris slowed down to savour the moment, much to Leo's disdain who glared up at him from under the hair flattened to his head with perspiration. Leo's leg felt like silk under his fingertips as Cristiano slowly trailed his hand along it, finally gripping the heel of Leo's shoe as he rotated his hips. 

Leo's mouth fell open in a silent moan, eyes fixated on Cristiano's face as watched the other run his eyes across his body. His breath felt restricted by the corset of the dress, chest heaving as he waited for Cristiano to hurry up. 

"Santa please", Leo begged, the lip of his skirt falling down against his stomach as he shifted impatiently, "I've been a good boy".

"Really?", Cristiano asked softly, "I've heard you've been a bad boy". 

"Cristiano", Leo whined, trying to slap a hand against Cris's chest only for the other to catch his wrist in a tight grip. 

"Bad boys don't deserve to get a present", Cristiano replied airily, struggling to contain a grin when Leo looked more and more annoyed by each passing second. He knew he'd have to give in soon or the other would sulk afterwards. 

There was nothing worse than a sulky Lionel Messi. 

"Please, I'm all wet", Leo whined, hitching his free leg back up to present himself, other leg still caught in Cristiano's grip. 

"Alright, if you promise to be a good boy from now on", Cristiano sighed, doing his best to sound resigned as he plunged back inside of Leo's tight heat. 

He could see Leo's cock leaking against the red fabric of his dress, but decided not to touch him, wanting him to cum from Cristiano's cock alone. He knew he was close too, so he aimed for Leo's prostate with each thrust and was rewarded with his moans. 

Cristiano's hand slipped on Leo's heel, sweat making it hard to grip. He was too far gone to care though, and so was Leo - frantically moving together. 

He was surprised when Leo came first, back arching underneath him as he did. All it took for Cristiano was seeing the other's face screw up in pleasure, and feeling him tighten around him, for Cristiano to follow. 

The next few seconds passed by slowly, as Cris collapsed down on top of the small Argentinian. 

"I missed you", Cris whispered, breath puffing out against Leo's neck and making him shiver. He wanted to keep him here, underneath him forever, even squashed uncomfortably against the mattress as he was.

"Everyday", Leo replied softly, truthfully, something the two had been working on in their relationship. Something Leo had originally struggled with, preferring to always please Cristiano. 

Leo threaded his fingers into Cris's sweaty hair, pulling gently on the curls that were beginning to form. Both their stomachs writhed with butterflies. 

Like most beautiful moments, they were interrupted by the shrill sound of the fire alarm going off, both staring at each other in shock as they remembered the dinner in the oven. 

Cristiano took back his thoughts from earlier, that was probably the fastest he'd ever moved, dashing naked down the stairs with Leo behind him. 

He was glad when they managed to extinguish the fire together, collapsing into a fit of giggles as they looked at one another. Imagine the surprise of any fireman, opening the door to find a naked Cristiano Ronaldo sporting a Santa hat, with Lionel Messi two steps behind him in a dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally free for Christmas! I wrote this very fast earlier on, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I plan to try update the stories soon, I just thought you guys deserved a treat. Merry Christmas to anyone who's celebrating and a happy holidays to everyone else! Those who aren't celebrating anything, here's a little gift from me to you x
> 
> p.s: i made a tumblr for this account so i can post updates/answer any questions and maybe take some requests/ideas? username is the same!


End file.
